jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurkers
Lurkers are a race, or possibly numerous similar races, that obey the antagonist in the first game and have a minor role as slaves in the second, as well as having cameo appearances in the forms of single characters in the Lost Frontier, Daxter and Jak II History J&D: The Precursor Legacy Lurkers are enemies of Jak in Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Controlled by Gol and Maia Acheron, they attack the native inhabitants of the villages for Precursor Artifacts and Eco. A notable Lurker from this era is Klaww, who terrorized Rock Village by throwing giant flaming boulders at it. Klaww appeared to wear Precursor armor and was much larger than the average Lurker. He was defeated by Jak. On top of Snowy Mountain there is a large Lurker Fort, with several weapons. At Misty Island, a Lurker Ship ship was docked in the bay. The Precursor Robot used by Gol and Maia seems to have been repaired with lurker technology. Jak II In Jak II, Lurkers have become slaves to the humans that they once terrorized. They have personal hygiene problems and are not terribly intelligent. However, at least one Lurker by the name of Brutter managed to become nearly an upstanding citizen and later Captain of the Krimzon Guard. In Jak II, Brutter mentions a Lurker city; however once you enter this location at the Dig Site it has been invaded with Metal Heads. Jak and Daxter defeat the Metal Heads, saving the Lurkers and their homes. After that, they take a piece of the Seal of Mar from the Lurker Totem. Jak and Daxter also save a total of nine Lurker slaves and take them to a a rendezvous point at Brutter's Trinket Stand. This suggests that the Lurkers might not have broken free of slavery on their own if not for the defeat of Baron Praxis. Jak 3 Lurkers do not feature in Jak 3, but it can be assumed they are still in hiding and are no longer considered slaves. Daxter When Daxter arrives at the Fish Cannery to clear out a Metal Bug infestation, he is confronted by Brutter, the dangerous-looking but good-hearted Lurker. It is revealed that he owns the Fish Cannery, which explains why his Trinket Stand sold mostly fish. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier the only Lurker is the character Barter. He appears to be treated equally by the pirates, so it appears that they are not enslaved in the Brink. Barter owns a bar in Far Drop, in which Jak and Daxter can complete arena challenges for Precursor Orbs and scrap metal, as well as plane modifications. Characteristics Physiology Lurkers come in many different forms though most commonly resemble gorilla-like creatures. All seem to have tusks on their lower jaw, suggesting a common evolutionary ancestor, but are otherwise quite different. Some, considered to more advanced, wear diaper-like clothes. Only two are actually seen wearing some kind of protective armor or clothings. All have either Red or Blue skin pigmentation. It is notable that Lurkers have a steel necklace as if they were once imprisoned (if you look close at Klaww you can see broken handcuffs). Gol and Maia may have captured them first, then convinced them to help them or possibly brainwashing them into it. Abilities Some Lurkers have strange abilties or even the power to use magic (or possibly Eco). This usually means that a Lurker would be able to cast, throw or spit fireballs, gas bolts or poisonous blobs at their opponent. Only a few Lurkers have specific abiltities, like flight, enhanced strength or swimming. Society The Lurkers don't seem to have much of a society. During TPL they followed Gol and Maia's command without question and didn't seem to follow any leaders or have some kind hierarchy. It is considerable they just act like they're equal due to low intelligence. During Jak II, they appeared to worship some kind of Totem that appears to have a lurker and a fish on it, and mostly follow Brutter's, an intelligent Lurker, command. Habitat They do not seem to have a specific habitat, in TPL they could be found almost everywhere, In Jak II they are "living" in a cave, (possibly hiding so they aren't turned into slaves) and it is unkown the location of them in Jak 3. Equipment It appears as if most Lurkers don't use equipment to fight, though there are some Lurkers with clubs (Bone Armour Lurkers; TPL) and others; the Drill Lurker (TPL) will attack you with large drills. Some Lurkers can shoot fire from their hands, spit paraylzing gas balls, use electricity and use spines on their back to attack you. During the Metal Head Wars It is unknown what had happened to the majority of the Lurker species at the start of Jak II, but it can be assumed that the Metal Heads first started swarming at Dark Eco locations. While the Lurkers and Metal Heads possibly have around the same numbers and diversity, the Metal Heads are far stronger due to severally overpowered enemies (long range attacks) and the use of Dark Eco, it can be assumed almost all the specific Lurkers were wiped out. Except the incredibly common Soldiers, which still live as of today. However as Lurkers are said to be in hiding, numbers of Lurkers could survive if they constructed defences. Lurkers are likely enemies of the Metal Heads, as Brutter does tell Jak and Daxter that Metal Heads "hurt and bite" his Lurker brothers. Lurker species Note: All (except a few) names used are unofficial fan names; the official names of most Lurker species are not known. Lurker Vehicles The Lurkers are an intelligent species, utilizing various different vehicles and contraptions. Most of these can not be interacted with, or are only seen once. Note: All names used are unofficial fan names. Category:Factions Category:Lurkers